Instrumental
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: Living in different worlds, two people are brought together by music...and a car accident. Rated M for adult themes.


**Greetings fellow NaruHina fans! I hope the holiday season treated you well. I was all over the place, it was ridiculous. Syndey, Melbourne and Mildura until New Years, and then Perth and Esperance until now. If you've heard about the recent natural disasters in Aus (floods and fires), I hope those affected have been in your prayers, they've been in mine. Myself and my family are fine, we left for home (Perth), a few days before the rain, and I live south of the fires in Perth.**

**I hope you're all celebrating the announcement on the Naruto Forums that Naruto/Hinata won the Best Pairing (AGAIN!). I didn't expect that this year, I thought it would be Minato/Kushina. I'm glad to be wrong.**

**This fic is for Perpetual159's _Dattebayo _****Challenge, though it doesn't technically fit the criteria (humor and crackafiction). I'll say it now: this is an AU fic. Tis rated M for sexual themes, coz I'm cautious that way.**

******Summary: Living in different worlds, two people are brought together by music...and a car accident.**

******Music is the shorthand of emotion - Leo Tolstoy

* * *

**

_Sax is Back_

_-Nemuri Toho_

_A new genre of music enthusiasts is being born due to the musical influences of famous saxophone musician Naruto Uzumaki._

_Bursting into the music scene three years ago with his seamless blend of jazz, pop and sex appeal, Uzumaki has bred a new generation of fans who appreciate a classic jazz sound with a modern pop twist._

_His debut song _Rasengan _rocketed to the top of both pop and jazz charts in Japan, staying there for four weeks before his second song _The Song With Nine Parts_ took the coveted position._

_Two albums and two national concert and concert hall tours later, Naruto Uzumaki can boast five hit singles and a fan base ranging from 14 to 94-year-olds._

_Last year Uzumaki took time out from his busy recording schedule to visit a retirement village when he heard that the establishment had tried and failed to raise money to see him in his last concert hall performance._

_He stayed for the entire afternoon, playing games, eating lunch, and listening to stories before ending the day with a private performance._

"_I love old people," Uzumaki said of the visit. "They're funny and wise but always cheeky. And they have every right to be. I want to be smart and hip when I'm old."_

_According to retirement establishments all over the country, since then family visits have been up 40 per cent._

_Uzumaki's next tour _The Sax of Life _opens on April 12th in Tokyo before the release of his third album of the same title.

* * *

_

Hinata Hyuga set down her newspaper but let her eyes linger on the mass-media image that accompanied the article. She'd seen that photo hundreds of times, but it didn't stop her from enjoying the goofy grin, blonde hair and blue eyes that was famed saxophone musician Naruto Uzumaki.

Outside her office window there was even a billboard for his upcoming tour that she got to see every time she turned to enjoy the midday sunshine.

Hinata was a newly qualified social worker and had been immediately snapped up by the government as a court-appointed social worker upon her graduation the previous year. Gifted with intense empathy, understanding, patience and knowledge of martial arts, Hinata was able to adapt to almost every case sent her way.

When not dealing and assisting with other people's problems, Hinata was an avid music lover with tastes for most music genres. As it was, Naruto Uzumaki was the best of the best in the world of jazz and saxophone, his good looks and affable personality only a bonus to the 22-year-old woman.

Moving the newspaper off her desk, Hinata turned on her radio as she wrote a report for one of her cases. The station was already set to the national Jazz station, a genre of music Hinata felt soothed her while recalling dizzying and sometimes heart-wrenching facts of people's lives.

"Welcome back to Jazz Japan, and if you're just joining us, you couldn't have picked a better time. We're about to play a snippet of our interview with jazz youngster Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata smiled briefly to herself as the enthusiastic tone of Naruto Uzumaki's voice filtered through the radio.

"I was an orphan growing up, got into heaps of trouble. When I was in Year 5 that 'Music in Schools' came to mine to test all the 5-7s to see if any of us had any musical talent. I was talking and being generally annoying while the lady in charge was talking.

"I remember her name was Tsunade, and when she got to me, she stared at me for about 20 seconds. Then she handed me a sax, told me to try and get a sound out of it, and I found my purpose in life. Who knew they made instruments for a person like me, a blowhard with fast fingers!"

"So what do you thing you'd be doing if you weren't a musician?"

"I'd be in jail. No seriously! I was at the beginning of that very stereotypical road of the orphan delinquent. The saxophone saved my life. Before it, I would spend my afternoons vandalising and being a nuisance. After I got my sax, I would spend my afternoons at school practicing, and then go home and practice some more."

"So do you think every child should learn an instrument?"

"I think every child should give an instrument a go. Some may do music, some art, and some sport. I never had any talent for drawing, no one would play with me so I couldn't play sports, so I was lucky that music was my thing."

"We've had a few calls in from listeners asking if there'll ever be any vocals in your songs."

Naruto laughed and Hinata felt tingles run up her arms. "I'd never submit my fans to the torture. I have a horrible voice! I just have a large lung capacity and the ability to turn my thoughts and feelings into sounds that people like."

"And that was a part of our extensive interview with Naruto Uzumaki, stay tuned in to hear more later. But now one of his hits _The Rookies_, and don't miss the bridge that seems to weave a story of nine different and distinct personalities."

Hinata sighed and tucked a strand of long, dark blue hair behind her ear as she put her head down to get to work. Her silver, medically-defying pupiless eyes focused on the page, but her ears focused on the abrupt, upbeat opening bars of the song that spoke of new friendships being made.

* * *

Only across the city from one another, and yet worlds apart, Naruto Uzumaki sat in his agent's office breathing random, irritated breaths into his beloved saxophone 'Kyuubi'. Naruto, whether by personality or design, was not a patient man and to have to wait around while his agent was most probably chasing around young interns, annoyed him.

What started as random notes became a simple melody, and almost instantly, the young musician was already rummaging around in his agent's desk looking for paper to write down the emerging song. He was still hunched over the desk, pausing systematically to play a few tentative notes before returning to the page, when his agent, Jiraiya, came in.

"Naruto, hard at work I see!"

Jiraiya knew better than to interrupt Naruto while he was composing, so he sat at his desk. Jiraiya looked at Naruto's work upside-down as the blonde worked and could already hear the rough tune in his head. Once Naruto seemed satisfied with his progress, he set down 'Kyuubi' and sent Jiraiya a petulant glare.

"I've been waiting for half an hour Ero-Sennin!" Naruto growled.

'Ero-Sennin' was a nickname Naruto had given the older man when they first met, because the tall man had been hitting on all the waitresses at the restaurant where they were having their first meeting.

"Sorry kid, I was busy setting up preparations for the next concert. Did you know the tickets have already sold out?"

Naruto sat down with crossed arms. "No I didn't, is that what you asked me to come here for?"

"Partly, because I know despite the fact that you are a true musician, you do also like the spotlight. What would you say if I said that predictions said that if you held two extra concerts in your tour, they'd sell out just as fast?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Two extra concerts? Wow, that'd be thousands more people I'd make happy!" Jiraiya chuckled at the passionate, innocent decree. "I know I originally wanted to be famous for the attention, but early on I saw that my music made people happy and," Naruto licked his lips. "And that's what it became about, making people happy."

The older man smiled. "Right then, we've got one month to make this happen. Where would you like them?"

"I think they should be both here in Tokyo."

* * *

A week later, Hinata was home after a busy day at work and watching her guilty pleasure of a soapie when an advert came on. First it was the familiar tune of _Rasengan, _and then the bright, happy face of Naruto Uzumaki flashed across the screen.

"By popular demand, saxophone sensation Naruto Uzumaki will be holding two extra concerts! That's right! Two more concerts at the Tokyo Dome! Get your tickets now!"

Hinata instantly leapt for her phone and dialled the number at the bottom of the screen. When the tickets had gone on sale for the new tour, Hinata was in the middle of a busy day and had missed out. Crossing her fingers as the phone rang, she prayed she hadn't missed out.

"Hello and welcome to Tokyo Ticket Box, how may I direct your call?"

"Tickets p-please, for one of the new shows for Naruto Uzumaki."

There was silence at the end of the line and Hinata's breath caught. "One moment please."

* * *

Two days later, Hinata was sitting in her office in between sessions when her phone rang. It was one of her two best friends, Ino Yamanaka.

"Geez Hinata, what was so important that you've left seven messages on my phone in the past 48 hours?"

"Ino-chan, I got tickets to Naruto Uzumaki! Three of them! Great seats right near the front, one for each of us."

The other that Hinata was referring to was Hinata and Ino's other best friend, Sakura Haruno. The three girls had been practically inseparable since primary school. Except when Sakura and Ino were bickering about one thing or another.

Ino squealed on the other end of the line and Hinata would have pulled the ear piece away from her ear if she hadn't been squealing in her own head. Ino also liked Naruto's music, though not to the same depth and extent as Hinata. Where Hinata saw emotion, narrative, talent and soul in his songs, Ino saw the latest fad and gorgeous visage.

"I-I haven't been able to get a hold of Sakura-chan, so could you please try calling her? I have another meeting soon."

"Of course Hinata, you go save the world one basket case at a time."

And before Hinata could even defend the sanity of her cases, Ino was gone. A quick glance outside at the giant billboard, Hinata didn't feel the deep-seated envy for the other people that already had tickets to the upcoming concert. Setting the receiver down in the cradle, Hinata smiled as her next appointment shuffled in the door.

"G-Good morning Nagato-san, how have you been feeling this week?"

* * *

A month passed quickly in anticipation and Hinata, Sakura and Ino found themselves waiting in line to enter the Tokyo Dome. Ino and Sakura were squealing and jumping around whereas Hinata was slightly more composed, her form only more fidgety than normal.

"Oh, how lucky are we that he decided to do two more concerts!" Ino cried. "So what if this is his last here in Tokyo. We get to see Naruto Uzumaki up close and personal!"

Sakura sighed. "He is The Sax God."

Some girls standing in line heard Sakura's comment and giggled, passing along the nickname. In a matter of minutes, women were slipping it into their description of the blonde musician as is it had been his middle name.

As the line started moving, the screams shot through the hundreds of women waiting. Sakura and Ino grabbed hold of Hinata.

"Hinata, thank you so much! Our first Naruto Uzumaki concert!" Ino crowed.

"We were too young and poor to attend any of his other tour concerts. And how lucky are we that this is going to be his best album yet?"

They all but pushed Hinata through the doors into the large arena.

They had to wait 45 minutes before the lights dimmed, but as the arena turned dark, those smooth, anticipatory notes of _Rasengan _blared out of the darkness. As the melody became more insistent and fast-paced, a single beam of light shone down on a raised stage onto a lone blonde playing on a copper-coloured saxophone.

It was a testament to his talent and his fans that they didn't scream out when he started playing, not wanting to interrupt him during his opening song.

Hinata closed her eyes as she listened to the music. She could feel the music building, despite the fact that it was only one man and his saxophone. The music hung, suspended for a moment, before a rapid increase in tempo and pitch began. It was building, whatever it was. Hinata would close her eyes and imagine a ball of blue light that grew in size and intensity to the melody of the song.

And Naruto Uzumaki was the master, the shaper. He was in charge of this ball of light. She'd listened to this song many times before, but the great thing about jazz is that it thrived on improvisation. The song, though it had its core structure, shifted according to how Naruto Uzumaki felt. Hinata smiled. He was so unpredictable.

The music was reaching its crescendo, Hinata could see the blue ball ready to burst. And then it happened, loud, proud and impressive, Naruto Uzumaki blasted into the ending and stopped abruptly, the journey over.

Taking the saxophone from his lips, he smiled at the audience and they broke into raucous applause. Hinata opened her eyes and focused on the man now, watching him revel in his well-earned praise. He was amazing.

"Good evening Tokyo!" He shouted. "Thank you so much for coming out tonight, we're going to have a great time! This is my last performance in Tokyo so we're going to have a party!"

The screams and cheers were enormous. Even Sakura and Ino were joining in.

"So welcome, to _The Sax of Life_! I've already played an old favourite, so now I'm going to play something new!" The screams again. "This is a new one called _Hokage_, and it goes a little something like this."

The song started out thunderous, making many people jump at the unexpected beginning. It was a triumphant beginning, proud and strong, and it stayed that way for minute. But then it slowed, dipped, and fell into a calm, repetitive phase. Then, without warning, an ominous build, something was happening. A giant crash of several notes almost simultaneously.

Then, triumph again, but a little bit sad. And then nothing.

The cheers and screams of hearing something new were overwhelming, and Naruto bowed theatrically to his fans. That only whipped the crowd into more of a frenzy.

He played a few strings of unfamiliar melody to gain control, and then smiled winningly. "This is another new one, also going to be on the new CD. It's called _Dattebayo_, for all those times when you just feel like dattebayo. You know what I'm talking about. We all have those days. So, _Dattebayo_."

Hinata liked this one, it was very 'Naruto', but like he said, very much like a dattebayo incident. It was chaotic, not making much melodic sense, but he made it work. Made it sound part of himself, part of his thoughts and speech and ideas. The notes by themselves didn't mean anything, but when put together, it sounded like a statement.

It came to a resolute end, like a problem being solved, and Hinata decided that she liked that one the best so far of his new songs. Until he introduced the next one.

"You know, my Year 7 teacher is getting married in a couple of months. Iruka-sensei was the first teacher to ever treat me nicely, and we still keep in touch. But his happy news made me realise I don't have my precious person to love."

The screams were phenomenal, but Hinata could still hear the odd 'choose me!' or 'I'll be you precious person!'.

"So this song is for her, my precious person, my true love I just haven't met yet. So, please enjoy _This Is How We're Gonna Be_."

It was beautiful, and this time Hinata didn't close her eyes to listen, she stared straight at the gorgeous blonde man on stage who was submerged in bellowing his love song to some unknown woman.

It was soft, tentative and inquisitive to begin with. Like the first attraction. Then it peaked suddenly, like a racing heart beat and first contact. The quick, ruptured bursts of high notes gave way to a smooth, blended sound that vocalised the honeymoon period where everything worked in a new couple. Small, short upsets, and then a blaring, heart-racing phrase that screamed passion and two people coming together as one. A high and a low note fused as one.

It smoothed back into a verse that sounded similar but richer than the 'honeymoon' verses before it ended, hanging on a note that sounded unfinished, like the story was still being written.

Coming down from the high his music had taken her on, Hinata found that she had her hands to her mouth, and that her face was bright red. Then the pounding in her heart and ears gave way to the screams and sobbing of women in every direction of her. Sakura was bawling.

Ino was jumping up and down like she was trying to reach him.

Naruto tipped his saxophone to his imagined woman, and the sobbing and screaming increased.

* * *

A week later, Hinata was walking a patient to the lift when a superior called her into his office. She had been just about to grab a late lunch, but she decided it would be better to go along to get along. Besides, her lunch could wait 20 minutes.

Little did she know she wouldn't have lunch that day. But what she got instead would more than make up for it.

* * *

Naruto didn't mind the publicity side of being a musician. He liked getting recognition for being good at something, where as when he was a young boy, he got noticed for all the wrong reasons associated with being a delinquent.

But now, having girls screaming and swooning after him. It was a nice benefit of being famous. However, there was a point when a fan went to far.

He'd once been sent a letter from a fan requesting a lock of his hair so she could perform a ritual that would somehow make her pregnant with his child. And the one who wanted to know in advance what underwear he'd be wearing every day, so she could dress to match.

The trick, he'd learned, was to never, ever be left alone in public once people knew he was around. When he had an entourage of publicists, assistants, Jiraiya and maybe a bodyguard, Naruto felt secure in a situation like he was now, where he was signing autographs out the front of a new mega-mall.

Smiling, he looked up at the next woman as she handed him her copy of his new CD.

* * *

Her boss had kept her in his office for a while as he talked about budgets, clients and government funding. As she left his office for her late lunch, a thoughtless colleague who was trying to impress a woman bumped her. Said thoughtless colleague had been carrying a cold cup of coffee, having been in a meeting himself and then distracted by the woman, and spilled it all over Hinata's front.

The woman he'd been trying to impress let out a sound halfway between a gasp and a giggle, and man blushed lightly and began apologising to Hinata. She brushed it off, she knew he hadn't meant it, and luckily, it had been cold liquid.

"I'm sorry Hinata-san, I'll pay for the dry-cleaning."

"It's fine Daisuke-san, j-just tell my boss I've gone home early. I didn't have anymore c-clients today anyway."

Daisuke nodded and apologised again, pressing the 'down' button on the elevator for her. Stepping in as the doors opened, Hinata watched with a small smile as the woman Daisuke had been trying to impress, apparently, was impressed with his gentlemanly behaviour and threw herself on him to wrap him in a hug.

As the doors closed on the elevator, Hinata sighed and looked down at herself. Her blouse and her skirt were in need of a thorough cleaning. At least it was Friday. She'd be doing her washing tomorrow anyway.

The elevator opened up in the parking lot, and Hinata walked over to her small silver car, her low heels clicking on the ground as she went.

* * *

He didn't know how it'd happened. One moment he'd been signing autographs, the next there was a mass of red hair launching herself at him, and the next he was being groped and touched by a gaggle of women. He'd managed to escape the mob, losing his jacket in the process, and was running down the street at full speed.

As he rocketed down the street, Naruto cursed his ability to sprint. His speed and breathing were good, but not used to long distance running, his legs were quickly turning to jelly. It should be a prerequisite that if you wanted to be famous, you had to have a University degree in running.

He could hear the screaming, thundering stampede of female fans behind him, and literally feared for the clothes on his back. A few giggling, grown women in a group asking for autographs he could handle. He could even handle the one fan that gets through security and sticks her tongue down his throat.

It was just the mob mentality that ruled this current group that frightened him.

Tearing down the street, shops and people blurred together and he didn't notice the approaching T intersection. The squealing of tyres and the screams of women cut through the air as Naruto Uzumaki, saxophone extraordinaire, skidded and slipped on the road, clipping the corner of a small silver car.

* * *

Hinata was breathing hard and her hands gripped the wheel as she saw a male figure disappear in front of her bonnet. Her heart started again as the figure stood, came around the passenger side of the car and hopped in.

"Go, go, go!" He pressed quickly.

Running on adrenaline and relief, Hinata pressed down on the accelerator and gunned it down the road, leaving a gaping, stunned group of women in the metaphorical dust.

* * *

Inside the small car, once he'd calmed down enough, Naruto realised he was quite squashed in his seat. The second thing he realised was the fact that he could have just jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. Looking carefully to his left, he released a breath at the concerned look the young woman was giving him.

"A-Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"But I cl-clipped you, you fell over in front of the c-car."

"I did, didn't I?" He quickly checked himself over. "Ah, look at that, I've grazed my arm. Where are you heading?"

"H-Home, but I can take you to the hospital-"

"Nah, if we go to your place I can have my driver pick me up. It's only a small graze, just have to wash it."

Hinata frowned. "D-Driver?"

At the next traffic light Hinata looked at her passenger more carefully and then blushed. She scolded herself for not recognising him sooner, he had blonde hair for goodness sake! Not to mention those trademark whisker-like lines on his face.

"Oh my God, I almost ran over Naruto Uzumaki!" She sounded horrified.

It was then that Naruto realised that _Will of Fire_, one of his lesser known songs, was playing from the stereo.

"Is this a CD?" He asked.

She was looking straight ahead but nodded, and sure enough, he could see half of his CD case sticking out of a convenient opening in the dash. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Hey, I've signed this! This is my first album, I don't remember doing signings for this one."

"I-I'd just bought the album on a whim and was walking home, and there y-you were playing inside this little ramen bar. You'd just finished _Rasengan_ and I asked you to sign my CD." Hinata smiled. "Y-You said-"

"That it was my first autograph signing! I remember you now!" Naruto chuckled. "I remember thinking how lucky I was to have such a pretty fan."

Hinata gripped the steering wheel and blushed. She had never been good at receiving compliments and often felt greedy for feeling happy about them, she always responded with a compliment.

"I-I went to your concert. Y-You were amazing."

"Thanks. Did you have a favourite song?"

"W-Well, _Will of Fire_ and _The Rookies_ are my p-personal favourites b-but that new one, _This Is How We're Gonna Be_, was beautiful. It sounded exactly like how l-love should be."

Naruto looked at the young woman with an unreadable expression. Hinata glanced at him during his silence, but immediately blushed due to his intense gaze and looked back at the road. He suddenly smiled.

"I think this is a bit unfair, you know my name but I don't know yours."

"H-Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto repeated the name quietly and she blushed. "And what do you do for a living Hyuga-san?"

"I-I'm a social worker. I help p-people in need get back on their feet and deal with p-personal problems." She mentally slapped herself, now she was bragging.

"Wow, that's really cool. I wish I had a talent to help people."

"B-But you do! Your music makes so m-many people happy. You express emotion s-so well through your music. Happiness, sadness, h-humour, dattebayo, l-love and friendship. You express all that in your m-music. That's why I love you." It took her a moment and Naruto's wide-eyed expression to make her realise how her sentence had sounded. "I-I m-meant your m-music. Th-that's why I l-love your m-music."

Naruto smiled. "Do you always do that? Say just the right thing?"

Before she could answer, Hinata pulled up into an apartment complex with an attached parking lot.

"Th-this is me. If you c-come inside you can use my phone and I'll clean up your g-graze."

Hopping out of the car, Naruto followed Hinata up two flights of stairs to apartment number 209. As they walked up the stairs, Naruto's spot behind her afforded him a very nice view of her rear. He watched it with curious interest as they ascended the stairs, and upon levelling out on the second floor, he could see that three and a half years had done her good.

From his brief meeting with her all those years ago, he had thought her pretty. But now, she'd grown out of the cuteness and into her curves. As he waited for her to unlock her front door, he remembered something she'd said when they'd first met.

"You wished me good luck with my career."

She knew when he was referring too, and fumbled with her keys slightly. "N-Not that you really needed it, you had the t-talent."

Naruto smiled as she opened the door and allowed him in. She'd just done it again, said just the right thing.

Standing in the front room, Naruto looked around the nicely furnished apartment, impressed. This woman, Hinata, was neat and clean, if not a bit meticulous. She had an impressive music and literary library, from what he could see of the huge bookcase filled with CDs and books.

"Very nice," He said warmly as Hinata closed the front door.

"Th-thank-you," Came the reply from behind him. "I'll just go and get my first aide kit. M-Make yourself at home."

As she left, Naruto wandered over to the bookcase to inspect her music collection. Again, he was impressed. There was a wide range, from classical, to classic rock and pop, to his two newer albums sitting towards the front of the collection. Straightening up and looking around the room, he was suddenly very relieved that this woman, though a fan (and a true one at that) didn't have posters of him around on the walls. That would have been slightly creepy.

When Hinata re-entered the room with a small basket of what he assumed were basic medical supplies, he turned to her with a smile. "Impressive music collection. A lot of variety there."

"Th-thank-you-"

"Ah, what happened to you?" He suddenly interrupted. "You have a huge stain down your front. When did that happen?"

Hinata looked down and suddenly remembered the state she was in. She blushed furiously and looked back up at her famous guest, but his expression was only one of concern.

"J-Just an accident at work. A colleague accidentally spilled coffee on me," His eyes widened. "C-Cold coffee." She amended. "That's actually why I was heading h-home early."

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Hinata realised she should be tending to his wound. Asking him to sit down on her couch, she dabbed at his grazed arm with a moist cloth before applying some antibiotic cream.

"Of all your songs, which is your f-favourite?" Hinata suddenly asked.

Naruto blinked. "No one's ever asked me that before. Hm…which is my favourite? I don't know…" He paused. "I don't think I've written it yet."

Hinata nodded and finished carefully applying the cream to the graze. "D-Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Naruto shifted, feeling for any other injuries he'd missed thus far. "Actually, my side does hurt." Hinata sat frozen for a second unsure of how to proceed, so he lifted the side of his shirt, revealing a rippling of smooth muscles underneath.

Sure enough, his side was grazed and as she started applying to moist towel again, Naruto found it uncomfortable to hold up his right side of his shirt with his left hand.

"Do you mind if I take off my shirt? It's weird holding it this way."

Hinata blushed, swallowed and nodded. Naruto wriggled in his place, struggling to get the shirt off, so Hinata, without thinking, reached out to help him. Pulling the shirt up his back, she rest a hand on his shoulder blade as she eased his injured arm out carefully through the sleeve. Together, they pulled his head free of the shirt, and Hinata eased it off his other arm.

Her hand slid down his arm and he smiled at her in gratitude, before she blushed a deep, deep red. Almost purple.

She just undressed Naruto Uzumaki.

Well, partly. But that image would play in her head at night for months. And now she was left with a half naked (and sexy) celebrity sitting on her couch.

And she was still touching him.

Jerking her hand away, she covered it up by reapplying tender pressure to the graze on his side.

"How does it look Doc, will I live?" Smiled the sexy celebrity that would now forever haunt her dreams.

"Th-there's no gravel in it. It sh-should heal in a few days. I'm s-sorry."

"For what?"

Looked at him like the answer was obvious. "For running you over."

The fact still sounded ridiculous even in her head. How had their two worlds collided? How could it have been any worse? She'd hit him with her car and looked like a mess, still covered in coffee stains.

She suddenly jumped up from the couch. "I-I'm just going to ch-change."

She bolted for her room.

Naruto was left looking after her, his heart pounding. From the moment she'd touched him, a feeling like electricity went through him. Tilting his head with a frown, his mouth started moving with silence sounds and his right hand started twitching. He suddenly sat up straight, ignoring the twinge in his side, and looked around for paper and pen.

Hinata came out of her room a few minutes later, changed and no longer sporting a blush. That soon changed as she walked back to where her guest was. Hunched over and scribbling furiously on a piece of paper that was resting on a magazine, Naruto Uzumaki was still shirtless.

Leaning forward like he was, Hinata was afforded a nice display of his back muscles, and felt her fingers twitch. She shook her head. She wanted to run her hands over his back, fingers tracing over him like they would piano keys.

Coming around the front of the couch, she saw that he was composing. She'd never wished to be a musician more, to have the ability to read music and hear it in her head. That's what was going on with him right now, and the expression on his face was intense. She blushed, she felt like she was intruding on something intimate.

He suddenly looked up, his eyes cloudy, and she gasped. There was so much passion there, so much intensity. His eyes were like a raging storm and she was caught in the middle. She licked her lips to try and say something, but his gaze suddenly returned to the sheet for a moment, before looking back up at her after adding a few notes.

"I-Inspired?" She asked.

"Yeah," He looked down at the sheet in his hand. "I'm sorry," He looked up with a smile. "I took without asking."

Hinata shrugged. "If it helps." She was about to add something when her phone rang.

Rushing to answer it, her gaze never left the blonde, who had yet to look away from her too. "H-Hello?"

"Hinata, have you been watching the news? Or listening to the radio?" It was Ino. "Naruto Uzumaki is missing! The report says something about a mob, a car crash and now he's gone!"

Hinata's eyes widened, as did Naruto's, who could obviously hear the voice coming from through the phone. Hinata wasn't quite listening to Ino anymore, she heard the odd word like 'search', 'help', 'money' and 'scared', but she was watching the saxophonist as he stood from her couch.

"I-Ino-chan, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." With that, she hung up and then passed the phone to Naruto. "Y-You should probably call someone. Let them know you're okay."

Taking the phone, Naruto wordlessly dialled a number into the phone and it took 2 rings for it to pick up. "Unless you know the whereabouts of my client, call back later!" Came the voice on the end.

Naruto smiled. "Ero-Sennin-"

"Oh, thank God! Where the hell are you brat? You've had everyone frantic. What happened?"

Naruto relayed the story of how he'd just been giving autographs, and then one thing led to another and he was driving off in the car that had almost run him over. "I just had to get away from that mob."

"Why didn't you call sooner?" Came the shout over the phone.

"I got distracted. Good news, I've already started writing a new song."

"I don't care about that at the moment, where the hell are you?"

Naruto rephrased the question, more politely, to Hinata, who in turn gave her address to him. Naruto then repeated that through the phone. "I'm in no danger, in fact, I've made a new friend." He smiled at Hinata. "Fine, 20 minutes." Hanging up, Naruto passed the phone back to Hinata with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that."

"You're sorry? I'm the one who almost r-ran you over."

Naruto laughed. "True. Also, I won't give the press or police your name. It was my fault, so there's no reason to drag you through hell with the publicity." He looked at his arm and touched his side. "I should also thank you for patching me up."

Manoeuvring the shirt in his hand, he tried to put it on, hindered by the scribbled on page in the other hand, and the fact that one side of his body was sore. When he hissed in pain, Hinata could bear it no longer, so she stepped forward to help him. Taking his sore arm and putting the shirt on through that side first, she then let his head and other arm follow.

"Thanks." He smiled.

She was unable to look him in the eye, but muttered a small 'you're welcome' in reply. Only then did she relinquish her light grasp of his shirt. She didn't immediately step away from him though, because just his presence had an affect on her. It was like he charged the air around him, and she felt tingles rise up on her arms just from being close. Never had she wanted to be hugged by someone so much. She knew that if he held her in his arms she would feel warm and protected. When she finally looked him in the eye, she knew she wasn't the only one who was affected by the atmosphere. The blue gaze before her was just as intense as when he'd been composing just minutes before.

Naruto was shocked by his own violent reaction to having this young woman so close to him. Similar to before, her mere touch sent electric shocks through his body, setting every nerve tingling. He wanted to hold her, have her body moulded against him. Or maybe between him and a wall. Or a bed. He mentally shook himself, trying to clear his mind of his perverted thoughts. He'd known her less than a day but he already knew that she was a special sort of woman that deserved better than casual sex.

If she was any other woman, Sakura and Ino sprung to mind, Hinata would have jumped him. She wanted to, but her modesty, upbringing and crippling fear of rejection stopped her. For the first time in her life, she envied Sakura and Ino their promiscuity, daring and spontaneity. A kiss would satisfy her, if only she had the courage to lean up.

Naruto cursed internally. How he wanted to kiss her.

"W-Would," Hinata licked her lips and averted her gaze from his. "Would you l-like a drink?"

"Yes!" Naruto said a little too eagerly. "Anything to cool me down." He added mentally.

With a hasty and calming breath, Hinata stepped away from the electrifying man and moved over to the kitchenette to pour two glasses of ice-cold water. As she moved away, Naruto felt the tension leave his body and he suddenly realised how much he'd been restraining himself. Fingers twitching and his mind whirring, Naruto sat back down and leaned over the coffee table, continuing his inspired composing.

When Hinata returned with the water, Naruto looked up at her and thanked her but then his eyes remained on her, studying her. Hinata held her breath, drowning in the blue ferocity of his eyes. When he looked away from her, she sat on the couch adjacent to him, her knees weak. She was reluctant to speak because she thought she'd disrupt the creative process. So her phone did it for her and she answered it hurriedly, standing up again.

"H-Hello? Sakura-chan, how are you? Yes, I've heard about h-his disappearance." Silver eyes met blue. "I'm not at work because coffee got spilled on me." She laughed and Naruto looked up again, intrigued. "No, you don't have to b-beat anyone up, it was an accident. I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I have to go. No…no…I'm not sure. Okay I'll talk to you later, bye."

Hanging up and setting the phone down in its holder to recharge, Hinata opted for doing some impromptu cleaning of the living and dining area. Not that there was much to do. Naruto watched her for a few minutes, absorbing in her mannerisms. He wondered if she knew she hummed while she wiped down the table, or bit her lip when she tried to reach something up high. When he caught his eyes repeatedly drawn to her rear, he turned his gaze away from her and returned to his composing.

As Hinata sat back down, she looked across at her famous guest and suddenly wondered what he did after a long day of work. Focusing her gaze, she noticed he'd stopped composing, or at least had hit a wall, so she spoke up.

"U-Um, Uzumaki-san, what – what do you like to do in your f-free time?"

Naruto set down the pen and looked at his interesting companion. "Well, I have a piano that I like to…how do I put this…train on. I don't play it to get better at music, but as a way to sort out my feelings. That way my mind's less chaotic when I compose. I also like to just chill out and watch movies."

Hinata smiled, it was cute think about him as a normal person. "What k-kind of movies?"

"Action movies mostly, ninja ones especially! And a good comedy movie is hard to pass up. What kind of movies do you like?"

Hinata flushed. "H-Have you ever heard of Ch-Charlie Chaplin? I l-love his movies. He's an oddball, he's sweet and he's funny."

For some reason, Naruto wished he knew who Charlie Chaplin was. Her smile when she spoke about him…

And her eyes. Like two silver stars.

"Oh!" He cried, leaning over his composition and writing something along the top of the page.

When he looked back up, his cheeks were slightly pink, and Hinata thought it was adorable. Naruto opened his mouth to say something when the sound of squealing tyres breeched even the thickness of the walls and windows.

"That's probably Jiraiya." He stood and smiled down at Hinata. "Well, thank you for everything. It was really nice to meet you Hyuga-san"

As he headed for the door, Hinata stood. "Wait!" She rushed over to his as he stood with a hand on the doorknob. "I – um…that is – It was w-wonderful to meet you too, Uzumaki-san. And…I-I'm sorry for hitting you with my car."

Naruto laughed. "It's fine, it was my fault after all. Well…bye. Maybe I'll see you around. Good luck with everything."

Hinata smiled. "And you."

There was an urgent beeping of a car horn and Naruto jumped, his face pink again. Opening the door, he left with one last look at the pretty girl inside. As he hurried down the hall, he moved his free hand to cover his mouth. That last smile she'd done, it was stunning. She'd looked stunning. And her expression had been so…soft. He paused in his stride, looking back at the still open front door back down the hallway. He took half a step back in the direction he'd come from, but another blearing honk froze him mid-step. He sighed and then turned back around, heading out to the street where his probably very worried and very angry agent was. With each step, he regretted his decision.

Still standing in her apartment, Hinata stared at the still open door with a red face and a racing heart. She couldn't believe it, she must have hallucinated the whole thing. No celebrity, no talented musician would willingly sit in her apartment drinking water and talking about movies. She had to be dreaming.

So she pinched her arm.

"Ouch!"

* * *

It had been a month, one month since her world changed from meeting her favourite musician. In the one month, she'd played over every scene, every word, every feeling and she'd made an amazing discovery about herself. Yes, she'd had a celebrity crush on his beforehand, but that was because he was a talented and handsome musician, but since meeting him, she'd come to like him for his personality. Really like him. And it broke her heart that she'd never see him again.

She hadn't told Sakura and Ino what had happened because she knew how they'd react. There'd be screams and shrieks of adulation and many sexual references and innuendos, and she didn't want to sully what she already thought of as a perfect memory. She wanted to keep that afternoon, that wonderful time, to herself.

Another good thing had come from having coffee poured on her because Daisuke had earned the affection of the young woman he'd been trying to impress. He'd come to her personally, the Monday following 'that day' and apologised again about her blouse. Hinata had smiled and said it was no problem. Because it wasn't. He then told her bashfully that it had all sort of worked out for the best because they young woman said she'd go out with him.

Hinata couldn't help but agree that it had been a good Friday indeed.

A month after 'that day', multitasking like only a woman could, she unlocked her front door, sifted through her mail and pressed the 'play' button on her answering machine. She all but dropped her mail at the voice that echoed around the room.

"Hi Hyuga-san, it's Naruto Uzumaki. How are you? Obviously you're out. Listen, I'm giving a benefit concert in Tokyo in two weeks and it'd be cool if you could come. I've expressed three tickets to you address. Um – yeah. If you wanna call me directly, my number is,"

Hinata did drop her mail as she scrabbled for a paper and pen. So frazzled, she forgot that she'd still have the message after it played through. Following the unimaginable message, a message from her father started playing but she only heard 'dinner' and 'tomorrow' before she stopped the messages to replay Naruto's. Taking down the phone number, she decided against deleting the message, even if it was stalkerish and creepy. But hey, he called her.

Shakily, she dialled the number and waited with bated breath.

"Hello?" Hinata squeaked in surprise.

"U-Uzumaki-san, hello, its Hinata Hyuga, how are you? I-I mean, I'm sorry, you're probably too busy to talk. I-I'll call back later-"

"No! I mean, it's cool that you're calling now, I'm fine, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I got you message," Duh, she wanted to kick herself, he knew that, he called her. "I just wanted to say I would l-love to go to your concert, and that you can b-bet I'll be there."

Naruto was grinning over the phone. "Great, I can't wait to see you." He figured he was passed trying not to sound desperate, considering he'd sent her 3 VIP passes just so he could see her. "They're backstage passes, so come and see me before the show if you want."

"R-Really? Okay, I'd like to see you too. And th-thank-you for the tickets, I really appreciate it-"

"Hey Hinata, could I play something for you? It's a work in progress and I'd really like your opinion."

"Okay!" She didn't care about her blatant eagerness; Naruto Uzumaki wanted to play for her, and a new song no less.

"Great, just give me a sec," There was a sudden 'beep' and the surrounding echo let her know she was now on speaker. "Okay, it's still rough, but this is it."

Hinata was breathless, and her eyes watered as three glorious notes resounded through her living room before an abrupt noise on the other end of the line interrupted them.

"Naruto, what are you doing, you've got an interview in 10 minutes! Why are you playing – you're on the phone! Who are you talking to? A girl? Are you having phone sex brat, trying to seduce a girl with your music?"

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto shouted through the phone, a stray bleat from his saxophone screeching through. "She's a f – why are you barging into my room without knocking anyway? Get out, I'll be there soon!"

Hinata was blushing a deep red as she gripped the phone against her ear. There was another set of rustling, and then another beep, and Hinata knew she'd been taken off speaker.

"Hinata, I'm really sorry about that, Ero-Sennin can be a jerk and a… well… pervert. And again, sorry, I have to go, I do have an interview soon-"

"O-Oh no, it's my f-fault, I'm the one who c-called you."

"I'm glad you did. But would you mind if I called again sometime?"

"Y-Yes! I-I mean no. I mean, I wouldn't mind if you c-called."

He chuckled. "Great! I'll try before the concert, but things will be getting pretty hectic before the show. If you want, the interview I'm doing is live, and that's when I'm announcing the concert."

Hinata gasped. He'd sent her early tickets.

"I-I'll definitely watch. Which channel?"

"Channel 9. Okay, Jiraiya's knocking at my door, I really have to go. Thanks for calling Hinata, it was great to talk to you again. I'll see you at the concert, have a good evening."

"Y-You too Uzumaki-san, and good luck with the interview."

"Thanks, and Hinata, call me Naruto. Bye."

"B-Bye."

And then she was alone. Shakily setting the phone down, she covered her face with her hands. Call him by his first name! And he'd called her 'Hinata'! As she picked up her mail, she remembered that he'd attempted to play her a song. A new song.

"I wonder what it's called."

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a slightly puffy, yellow envelope. When she opened it, she pulled out three VIP passes with neckbands. The concert was in two weeks, and was being held at Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall. Carefully placing the tickets on her coffee table, she hurried to her room to change before she raced back into the living room to put on the TV.

"Thanks and welcome back. My next guest this evening is famous nationwide, and has a fanbase with women as young as 10 years old. He's talented, he's good-looking, he's single, and he's the reason my girlfriend wants his song _This Is How We're Gonna Be_ to be our wedding song, please welcome, Naruto Uzumaki!"

The applause on the TV was huge, and Hinata could hear screams and wolf-whistles. And when he came into shot, Hinata found herself blushing. Looking to her left, she remembered that just a month ago, he'd been sitting right there. Looking back at the screen, she blushed deeper when she saw what he was wearing. Had she known he was looking that good, she wouldn't have been able to carry a conversation as she had.

Wearing a casual pair of black pants, it was teamed with an orange button down shirt and an open black vest. The orange shirt was unbuttoned down to his torso, but a sliver of white material underneath covered his chest.

And she'd been talking to him ten minutes ago. Snatching up a cushion, she hugged it as Naruto shook the hand of the presenter and sat down in the cushy chair meant for him.

"Thanks for having me, and is that true about your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, and we're not even engaged!" There was laughter in the studio. "Anyway, what's up with you? It's been a while since you've been here."

"Almost a year, I've been really busy. Plus, you have to interview other people, everyone would get bored if I was here every week."

The screaming and laughter from the studio could be heard. "I think they're saying that that's not true. But you're right, you have been busy. A national tour, a disappearance – can you tell us about that? You haven't really been quoted on that topic yet."

Naruto smiled and Hinata blushed, hugging the cushion. "I don't know why anyone's so hung up on that. I had to make a get away from some over-eager fans, and ran out into a street. It was completely my fault, but I got clipped by a car." Gasps in the studio. "I jumped into the car and told the driver to go. I was running on adrenaline by this point."

"Didn't you realise that it could have been dangerous, jumping into a stranger's car?"

"Of course I did, a few minutes after I'd jumped in the car, but the driver was a very nice woman and she looked very concerned."

"But who was she, where did you go?"

Naruto shook his head. "For the sake of her privacy, I'm not saying anything."

"When you say 'her', are we talking young or old?"

"Young, early twenties I'd say."

"Was she hot?"

"Beautiful." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata gasped sharply, her face instantly going from rose petal pink to sunburnt tomato. In the studio, there was cries from the women and hooting from the men. The presenter nodded like he was gifted with knowledge of women beyond anything any man knew.

"And you can't give us a name?"

"Nope, sorry, I told her I wouldn't tell."

"And you can't give us any more detail?" Naruto shook his head again. "Okay then, well, you have some other news though?"

"Yes! In two weeks I'm holding a benefit concert at the Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall." There was a huge uproar in the studio. "All the proceeds are going various children's charities. Tickets go on sale tomorrow morning and I'll be playing songs from my new album and old favourites."

"Can you name a few?"

"Well, _Rasengan_, _Dattebayo_, _Will of Fire,_ _This Is How We're Gonna Be-_" There were shrieks and cries from the females in the audience and the presenter laughed.

"I guess we know which is going to be the favourite. You have a gift man, it's like you tapped into the female psyche and wrote exactly what they wanted to hear."

"I don't write anything I don't feel. All of my songs, all of them, have a special meaning for me. They represent a moment, a feeling, a person, an idea or opinion…something. Everything has meaning." He smiled. "I'm just a talkative guy that wants as many people as possible to hear what I'm saying."

"I read an interview recently that said you're an overstated, over-blown, hyperactive man that just wants attention and plays exactly what people want to hear. What do you say to that?"

Naruto shrugged. "To each his own, I guess. I don't think it's true, I mean, sure, I want attention, but doesn't everyone? I think we all want someone to listen to us. Politicians, actors and musicians just have it easier because they have access. As long as what we're saying is worthwhile, because the wrong message can turn people and nations against each other. And actually, that day that I," He grinned boyishly. "Was hit by that young woman's car, she actually asked me something no one's ever asked me before."

"Oh, what was that?"

"She's a fan of mine, and I asked her what her favourite song was. Because I'm interested, I like to know which of my songs make people happiest. But after she answered me, she asked me what my favourite song was that I've written."

"And no one's asked you that before?" Naruto replied that they hadn't. "And what was your answer?"

"That I don't think I've written it yet. I mean, I'm proud of everything I've written, and I like them all, but I don't have a standout favourite. I haven't written it yet."

"Wow, that's very interesting. Maybe this girl should be a journalist. She wasn't, was she?"

"Nope, she helps people."

Hinata squeaked and ducked her head into her cushion. He was complimenting her, on national television! Her external blushing and internal stuttering was cut short by her phone ringing, and she jumped before getting up to answer it.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata! Are you watching, did you hear? Naruto Uzumaki's having a concert in two weeks! Tickets go on sale tomorrow! We have to get some!" It was Sakura.

Hinata bit her lip, deliberating on how to break it to one of her best friends. She had to tell her, and Ino, what had happened a month ago, and today.

"Sakura-chan, are you busy or can you come over?"

"What, now? But he's giving an interview now. Can't it wait till tomorrow? He keeps mentioning what happened that day he went missing. There was a girl-"

"I-It's really important Sakura-chan. Please?"

"Okay, I'll leave soon. Are you inviting Ino?"

"Yes, I'll call her now. And thank-you."

As soon as he pressed the end button, she dialled in her other best friend's number, and hoped that she was at home. She couldn't tell one friend and leave the other hanging.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Hello Ino-chan, I'm sorry to call out of the blue, but are you busy?" Ino replied that she wasn't. "I have something important to tell you and Sakura-chan and I was hoping that you could come over."

"Is everything okay?" Ino asked.

"Yes, I just have some news that I need to share. It's nothing bad or anything that you need to worry about, but do you think you could come over now, please?"

"Sure Hinata, I was only putting off doing some washing. I'll see you soon."

Ino hung up and Hinata sighed, nervous about her friends' reactions to the news. Would they hate her from keeping it from them? For having met their celebrity crush and become his invited guest? She hoped not. Sitting back down on the couch, she hid the VIP passes under a cushion, she'd bring them out later. Standing, she went to prepare some drinks and snacks for when the girls arrived.

Sakura arrived five minutes after Ino, and after Hinata took their coats she asked them to sit down. Fiddling with her fingers for a moment, her two friends became worried because of the long forgotten nervous habit.

"Hinata, what's wrong? You said it's nothing bad." Ino said.

"I-I know, I just don't want you to hate me."

Sakura and Ino looked at each other before turning their gazes back to Hinata. "Spill."

* * *

Naruto was drinking a bottle of water in his dressing room when Jiraiya and the TV station's present and executive producer walked in. The three men stopped in front of Naruto, grinning.

"Should I be worried that all three of you look like you've figured out how to achieve world domination?"

Jiraiya boomed in laughter. "Nothing like that brat. Have you hired a publicist without telling me? The mysterious girl gag has everyone talking! If I hadn't seen the injuries, I'd be thinking it was all a stunt."

"What do you mean?"

"We've been having calls to the show since the interview." Said the station producer. "Everyone wants to know who this girl is. She is real right?"

"Of course!"

"Well," Jiraiya said. "We think it'd be good for your publicity if you kept playing it up, keep everyone talking."

"All female callers wanted to know what type of girl she was and whether you were dating her now, and all the guys wanted to know what she looked like. You said she was hot, what'd she look like?" The presenter said.

"It doesn't matter, that's between me and her. I promised to keep her out of the spotlight and I'm thinking now that even saying she exists has attracted too much attention."

"Are you dating her? You could have told me, I may be your agent but I'm also your godfather. I mean, she hit you with her car."

"That was my fault, plus after we got back to her place, she looked after my wounds. I'm not telling you her name. Anyway, can we go now? I'm in the mood to compose, and they've already packed away my sax."

"Sure kid." Jiraiya said.

Once the presenter and producer had left the room, Naruto looked at his godfather. "You're right, you are my family, as much as you are my agent. If I tell you her name, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

His tone told Jiraiya that his godson was serious. "Of course kid."

Naruto licked his lips and looked away. "Her name is Hinata Hyuga, she's a social worker. She was really nice Ero-Sennin. She's a fan of mine, but not a crazy one. She may actually be my first fan. I gave my first autograph to her back in the days when I was performing at Ichiraku's."

Jiraiya was open-mouthed in shock. "Hyuga, seriously?"

"Yeah, why, do you know her?"

"No, but I know of her family. Shit brat, her family is famous, loaded! The Hyuga are one of the oldest families in Japan, the Hyuga name has been traced back to the Feudal era. Hiashi Hyuga is the head of the family now, he runs a law firm that takes on huge cases. If I remember correctly, his nephew is training to take over the firm. Does she have dark hair and silver eyes?"

"Yeah, she does!"

Jiraiya ran his hand through his hair. "Have you seen her since then, are you dating her?"

"No but…" He scratched the back of his head. "I've sent her tickets to the concert, and I talked to her this afternoon."

"Wait, was that her on the phone before? The one you were having phone sex with?"

"We weren't having phone sex!" Naruto cried. "Pervert, get your mind out of the gutter! But she said she was coming to the concert, and the tickets I gave her were VIPs, so she'll be coming backstage. You have to promise that if you meet her, that you'll behave!"

"Of course I'm going to meet her! I have to meet the girl that you have so obviously fallen for. You do like her that way right? Did you sleep with her that day that you were at her place?"

"What? No! But…" Naruto reddened. "And I'm only telling you this because you are my godfather – I do like her. Even that day we met…again, there was…something. I actually had to physically restrain myself from…I – I really wanted to – I wanted to be near her."

Jiraiya grinned pervertedly. "You wanted to ravish her."

Naruto looked at him, not impressed. "I wouldn't say it like that but…yeah. But she was really nice and…from what you said about her family, she probably had a proper, classy upbringing and it would have been wrong to…"

"Jump her."

"She deserves better than that."

* * *

"You – you can't be serious? You're telling the truth? The absolute, cross-your-heart-and-hope-to-die truth?" Sakura's eyes were bulging and her mouth was wide open. "It was you. He was here."

"Y-Yes, he was here when both of you called."

Ino screeched. "I hadn't even thought of that!" She looked at Hinata. "But why didn't you tell us?"

Hinata became teary. "I-I don't know. I want to say I was in shock, b-but…it was something else. I know it was s-selfish and mean not tell you. I am really, really sorry."

Sakura's eyebrows creased. "Hinata, I get it, we understand. We know that you are a very private person. And from the way you're talking about him, it sounds like you like him. Like, really like him." Hinata nodded slowly.

"And that's just like you sweetie, even in high school you never told us who you liked. That's your modesty and shyness. It's your right to privacy and we understand, promise."

Hinata sniffled. "Th-thank-you. And, um…he called me this afternoon."

"What? Really? What did he say?" Ino asked.

"That – that he was holding another concert-"

"You found out before it was revealed on TV?" Sakura asked, gaping.

Hinata nodded. "And he said that we wanted me," She pulled the three VIP passes from under the cushion. "Us, to come and see it."

The two girls screamed in delight and took a pass each. When they saw the exclusivity of the tickets, they screamed again.

"Hinata, this is so awesome!" Ino shouted. "And when you two get married, he'll have all his famous friends at the wedding and I'll score a rock star or actor!"

Hinata blushed a deep red. "Ino, don't say that!" Sakura said. "That'll happen as soon as they start officially dating! And he knows those guys from the band 'Kunai'!"

Ino squealed and giggled. "Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka and Rock Lee!"

Hinata was feeling light-headed now, and she could feel the scorching blush on her face. Sakura suddenly stood and ran to grab their coats.

"It's Friday night, it's 9pm and we have to get something hot for the concert! Ino, it's our duty as best friends to make sure that Naruto Uzumaki wants to jump Hinata the moment he sees her. For the sake of her, and our, sex lives!"

* * *

"I-I don't know Ino-chan, I don't think I can wear this."

"You should have said something two weeks ago Hinata, if you don't wear this, you'll have nothing to wear and you'll have to go naked."

"But that'd work just as well." Sakura pointed out.

Ino shushed her. "Besides, every financially and physically able woman should own a little black dress. I know it's a little shorter than what you'd normally wear, but LBDs are supposed to be sexy. This dress in particular looks hot on you, it complements your curvy figure and great legs."

"If Naruto isn't kissing your feet the moment he sees you, we will know for sure that he is gay."

"B-But-"

"I'll compromise with you. I'll let you wear this," Ino produced a short, cream lace jacket. "And the long black boots instead of the red heels."

Hinata looked at the jacket, thinking that it would make her feel more comfortable. And the heels on the boots were much smaller than the heels. She held out a hand to receive the jacket. Pulling it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. She did look different, but not in a bad way. She was dressed to dress impress, which was not something she normally did. And she did feel pretty in the black dress.

"Okay, I'm driving, lets go!" Sakura said, pumping her hand into the air.

* * *

As they pulled into a parking space at the Concert Hall, Hinata watched the well-dressed crowd heading into the venue. She was very nervous about seeing Naruto again. Lost in her thoughts, Ino had to open her door to snap her out of her reverie to get her attention.

"Ready?" She asked of her shy best friend.

Hinata licked her lips and nodded, allowing herself to be ushered along by her two best friends.

When they showed their passes at the front door, the young usher looked at them for a moment, before calling through his radio to someone.

"The three women with the VIP passes have arrived. Door 3. Roger." He looked at the women. "Someone will be here shortly to take you backstage."

The other women getting their tickets checked and heard the usher, looked at the three young women with surprise and envy.

"Hey, how did you get backstage tickets?"

"Can I come?"

"Are you going to get to meet Naruto?"

"Was there a contest?"

"Can you get him to sign this?"

Hinata was avoiding all the gazes and was relieved when a big beefy security guard came over and led them backstage. "I've been told to take you to Uzumaki-sama's dressing room." He said in a gruff voice.

Hinata could feel her heart racing and her face redden. Beside her, Ino and Sakura were squealing.

"We're about to meet Naruto Uzumaki!" They squealed, drawing the attention of stagehands and other miscellaneous bystanders.

Suddenly a tall man with white hair stopped them. He had a smile on his face as he looked over the three young women. His eyes stopped scanning once he noticed Hinata's eyes.

"You must be Hinata Hyuga. I'm Jiraiya, I'm Naruto's agent and godfather. It's nice to meet you young ladies. Thank-you Juugo, I'll take them the rest of the way." The security guard left. "Just before the concert, someone will escort you to you seats. Best seats in the house, box seats closest to the stage. Well, here we are."

Before Hinata could even gather her thoughts, Jiraiya had knocked on the door that said 'Uzumaki'. It took a few moments, but the door opened and there he stood, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Here she is kid, safe and sound. Have a good show, I'll talk to you afterwards. The show starts in half hour."

"Thanks Jiraiya." He was shocked at the good behaviour of his godfather, but then the old man had to ruin it by giving him two thumbs up and a perverted wink from behind the girls. "Beat it Ero-Sennin!"

The old man left and Naruto looked at his guests, and his brain froze. She looked absolutely stunning. If he'd known she would look this good, he would have suggested seeing her after the show instead. How was he supposed to focus now, knowing that such a beautiful woman would be watching him? He suddenly became very nervous about his surprise for her.

"Hinata, wow – I mean, come in, no – hi!" He stepped aside to allow her and her friends access.

Sakura and Ino tittered to each other over the obvious attraction the celebrity had for their friend. Once Naruto had closed the door, he led them over to the couches. But no one sat.

"It's – it's great to see you again. I'm sorry I didn't get to call you after you called."

"Th-that's okay, y-you said that it m-might happen. And…and it's w-wonderful to see you t-too." Hinata couldn't help her blush or her exaggerated stutter because her heart and head were a mess.

Sakura and Ino coughed dramatically, eyes sparkling and mischievous grins on their faces.

"Uzumaki – I mean, N-Naruto-kun, may I introduce my two best friends. Th-this is Ino Yamanaka, and this is Sakura Haruno."

The two girls shook his hand in turn. "It's nice to meet you ladies. I guess Hinata told you what happened."

"Yes! Who would have guessed that you were at her house when we called!" Sakura said. "She must have been a good hostess though, she always is. That's our Hinata."

"Yes, she was wonderful. Is. That's to say-"

"And doesn't she look pretty tonight? We have to thank you Uzumaki-san, it's a rare occasion when we can coax Hinata into an outfit that shows off how gorgeous she is." Ino smiled.

Hinata wanted to die. Wanted the earth to open up and swallow her whole.

Before Naruto could even answer, Ino continued. "Well, it was great meeting you Uzumaki-san, good luck tonight! Sakura and I are going to go and find our seats. Thanks again for the tickets."

And like a whirlwind, the two girls were gone with tinkling laughter.

Naruto looked after the girls with an open mouth before he looked back at Hinata, whose face was completely red. "Very interesting friends you have there."

"S-Sometimes." She whispered, wishing pain and suffering on her scheming friends.

Naruto smiled. "It is nice to see you again Hinata. How have you been?"

"G-Good, thank you N-Naruto-kun." He grinned at the name. "H-How are you?"

He grinned again. "Great! And busy, but that's good too. I get restless when I'm not doing anything. And grumpy, and I talk too much and-"

Hinata smiled and let out a breath as he babbled. It was nice to see this side of him again, the normal guy, not the celebrity.

"You do look beautiful tonight Hinata."

That statement ricocheted through her body. She hadn't been prepared, and the delivery had been so blunt.

"I mean, you were beautiful when we first met, even with the coffee. What I mean is – you're always beautiful, but tonight you look…" He trailed off, looking at her, trying to find the right word.

Without realising what he was doing he stepped closer to her and the air suddenly became charged with electricity and tension, just like it had in her apartment. It was only when he'd fiddled with the lace of her jacket that he realised how close he was. Hinata seemed unable or unwilling to move, her breath coming in short puffs.

Naruto surreptitiously bit his lip. How was it possible to want someone so much after so brief a time? He knew that you could be attracted to, and even sleep with someone after the initial meeting, but this, this was different. He'd never felt this way before. It was heart clenching, breathtaking and frustrating all at once.

His body acted on its own again and it wasn't until he was already doing it, did he notice he was touching her hand. Looking down at his fingers as they found their way around her left hand, he stepped even closer. They were mere inches apart now. He moved his gaze from his handsy…hand, and looked at the young woman in his hold.

Her cheeks were red and her breath was coming in small bursts, but she wasn't trying to move away. God, she even smelled good.

Hinata was finding it hard to focus and even harder to breathe. And now he was touching her!

"Hinata." Her head snapped up, the huskiness of his voice both shocking and taunting her. "There's something I – I was wondering. Do – do you think-"

A short rap at the door cut him off midstream and he hissed his displeasure. Stepping away from her, he moved over to the door of the room. He opened the door to find the concert manager standing there with a headset and clipboard.

"Uzumaki-san, it's time for you to get ready, you need to be by the stage in five minutes. Also, that means your," Her eyes trailed over Hinata. "Guest needs to take her seat in the audience."

Naruto nodded, thanking the woman shortly before closing the door and turning back to Hinata. "Hinata, after the show, would it be too much to ask that – if you want to – come back here and see me? Please?"

There was a pleading tone to his request, not that she would have said 'no'.

"O-Of course N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned and opened the door again, and this time the doorway was empty. Motioning Hinata over, he called to a stagehand that was walking passed near by.

"Excuse me, do you think you could take my friend to her seat please?"

"Of course sir! Please follow me miss, I'll show you the way."

As Hinata passed Naruto he tapped her own the hand. "I hope you enjoy the show." He whispered.

Hinata smiled softly. "I-I'm sure I will N-Naruto-kun, g-good luck and h-have fun."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

As Hinata took her seat, Sakura and Ino bombarded her with questions.

"What happened? What did he say? Did he kiss you?" Sakura asked.

"He liked the outfit! I told you it was a great idea! Did he try to have his way with you?"

Hinata blushed beet red and shook her head. Promising never to tell them, what had just happened in the dressing room had felt like something evocative and intimate. Technically, he had only told her she was beautiful and touched her hand, but it felt as if he'd scorched himself into her soul. And it was very, very pleasant. Could it be, possibly…was that even possible?

Before she could think anymore on the subject, the lights dimmed and the crowd erupted into cheers and screams of delight. Hinata felt her heart race and her face darkened. Listening to his music had never sounded or felt more inviting. He wrote and performed with soul. It would be like hearing his soul speak.

"Welcome!" Came a cheerful greeting.

Hinata gripped her hands tightly and bit her lip. Her heart and breath were erratic and, in her opinion, exceedingly loud. How could he not hear it?

"Thank-you!" Naruto shouted to the crowd. "Thank-you and welcome to a very special evening! Just by being here has made not only me, but thousands of children all over the world happy! But how should I thank you? What song should I play for you first?" He paused and grinned, listening to the onslaught of screams and suggestions. "I think I should play one of my oldies, _Will of Fire_."

As his lips settled over the mouthpiece of his saxophone, Hinata would have swore he'd looked right at her.

* * *

As _Dattebayo_ finished with it's improvised and blaring last note, Hinata couldn't help but join in with the tumultuous applause. For all the exercise her heart was going through, she still deeply appreciated the quality and honesty of his music. Naruto bowed to the crowd and then straightened, looking out over the crowd, and then turned his head towards the box where she and her friends were sitting.

His eyes were on her. "Now, I have a special treat for you." His gazed shifted back to the crowd. "A new song, something even newer than the songs from my new album. You know, I consider myself a fairly blunt kind of guy. I say what is on my mind whether or not it's an appropriate time. This is different though. I wrote it with a particular person in mind and an intention to impress her. This, in my own blunt, unromantic way, is my way of saying 'I really like you'. I hope you like it. It's called _Two Silver Stars in My Life_."

The smooth, gentle opening note drowned out her squeak of surprise. The gentle caress of a note was followed by a flurry of high, skipping-like notes that was followed by a note of revelation. After a verse of skitterish notes, Naruto's stance shifted and the notes changed pitch and tempo. It was an introduction and a seduction in one brilliant verse that left Hinata breathless and red-faced. And tingling. The introduction faded but the seduction remained, innocent and fiery all at once. The seduction melted away but the innocence was joined by happiness in the form of joyful, soprano notes. The notes and intensity climbed, the seduction battled its way back in before it was pushed out again by the overwhelming sweetness of the lighter notes. The crescendo hit in an exultation of notes, intriguing and bewitching. The notes hovered, hanging in the air for everyone to hear and worship.

It was a raucous response that outdid even the reception that _This Is How We're Gonna Be_ received. Sakura and Ino were holding each other, leaning on each other for support as their bodies shook with tears. Hinata blinked as her world became fuzzy, but then she realised that it was because she was crying. She wiped at her tears but they were not to be stopped. The applause was still deafening, but Hinata heard none of it as she looked down at the man on stage. And he was looking at her.

People were standing now. Cameras were flashing and people were cheering. The blonde on stage finally looked away from Hinata and he bowed to the crowd with an exaggerated bow. Then, standing upright, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Maybe I should have ended with that, I don't think this song will top that one. I think I've finally written my favourite song." The cheered drowned out his sentence, so he repeated it. "But I do want to end with this song. So, _This Is How We're Gonna Be_."

Hinata could barely hear the opening notes over the crash of applause.

Once Naruto Uzumaki walked off stage and the crowd began to thin, Hinata turned to her two friends, her eyes rimmed with tears and her cheeks flushed. "I-I'm sorry, forgive me, b-but I…I have to-"

Sakura and Ino nodded. "Go." One said.

"Call us when you get home." Said the other.

* * *

Hinata moved as quickly as the crowd and her dignity would allow. She pushed through the crowds to get to the backstage entrance. When she made it, she hurriedly showed her pass and was allowed through. Guided to his room by feeling alone, she suddenly found herself outside his door. All her courage seemed to have left her in her journey, because as she knocked on the door, she could see her hand shaking.

The door opened almost instantly and there he stood, glistening with sweat and cheeks flushed from the hours of playing. Wordlessly, he motioned her in and shut the door, stepping close to her straight away.

"I lied." He said after a moment.

Her heart cracked. "W-When?"

"Two weeks ago on the phone. I told you that it was a work in progress. It wasn't. I finished it within days of meeting you."

"It…it was beautiful." She whispered.

"I have a confession." He took her hand, though this time he was aware of it. "It was about you. It is you…how I see you. No one, ever, has had such a big impact on me so quickly. It's like you walked in on my life and changed it forever. The only way you could have made a bigger impact was if you did something reckless like-"

"Put your life before my own."

Naruto nodded, his throat becoming constricted. "Before…earlier, I was going to ask you if…are you – are you feeling this…what I'm feeling too? It's like I'm-"

"Yes."

Naruto snapped his head to look at her and relief washed over his face. "Yes." He mimicked her words, relishing and cheering them.

In a flash, his lips descended on hers in a kiss that felt long overdue despite the fact that this was only the third real day of their acquaintance. A brief moan of relaxation escaped her as she leaned up, her arms curling up and her fingers curling into his hair. His arms went around her waist, desperately pressing her against him.

The kiss ended with a pop but he didn't release his hold on her. Looking into her eyes, he laughed happily and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around. His laughter was infectious and Hinata joined in, giddy beyond anything she could imagine. Once he set her down on her feet, he leaned in and kissed her again, his hands gripping her hips.

Hinata suddenly pulled away. "And Naruto-kun," He pecked her on the lips as a reward for the name. "It was very romantic."

* * *

Hinata curled into the empty space on her bed. In three short months her body had learned that that was wrong, because she woke at the lack of body heat beside her. Only a second after she realised she was naked and alone, she registered the weight at the end of the bed and a melody caressing the darkness. The artificial streetlight from outside provided her with an image that would forever be ingrained in her mind.

That image was of Naruto Uzumaki sitting at the end of her bed, naked, playing his saxophone.

Sitting up, Hinata held the sheet against her not really as a shield, but hoping it would muffle the sound of her hammering heart. After three months of dating, she had hoped that the violent reaction of her heart to Naruto's proximity would diminish, but it hadn't.

Naruto lifted his eyes and smiled at the silhouette of his girlfriend as she sat up. Hinata crawled forward till she was sitting behind him, the sheet the only thing separating skin-on-skin contact. As he pulled the instrument from his lips, Hinata kissed him on the base of the neck.

"That one's new." She whispered, referring to the melody he'd been playing.

"I've been thinking about it for the past couple of days." In the darkness, Hinata could see that his eyes widened. "I'm sorry Hinata, I woke you up. I'm still not used to-"

Hinata silenced him with a light kiss on the lips. "It wasn't the music. I m-missed you. I woke up because I couldn't feel you."

Naruto grinned. "I'm not used to that either. Can I play it to you? It's for you."

She smiled happily. "Of course Naruto-kun."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Hinata closed her eyes as Naruto brought the saxophone to his lips. Tentatively, she also moved her hands to rest on his sides, feeling the deep inhale of oxygen he took.

The opening notes surprised her. Naruto's music was usually one for upbeat, surprisingly complex tunes that had unique and catchy melodies. The beginning to this new song was simple, staring out soft and increasing in volume very slowly. It then returned to true Uzumaki form by suddenly increasing in tempo and pitch as Naruto's fingers flew across his instrument at a speed that would never be easily matched.

A sudden crescendo hit and Hinata found herself wondering where she'd heard the tune before because it sounded so familiar. Unexplainably, her skin started to warm up and her heart rate increased, which was at odds with the music because after the crescendo, the tempo and pitch dropped and the tune became languid. The notes deepened and Hinata felt relaxed and excited at the same time.

She listened to the music as it caressed her, and she had a sudden realisation of when she'd felt like this before, and it also explained why she thought she'd heard this tune before. It reminded her of their first – intimate – night together, when they'd both succumbed to the sexual tension that had been building since their first, technically second, encounter. The music was building again, and due to the images in her mind, Hinata felt herself begin to blush. Rapid and loud notes cut through the air and Hinata believed to be as breathless as Naruto. Relaxing her torso against his, she felt his body tense as he released the energy and air required to play the final, climaxing, note.

As Naruto pulled the saxophone from his lips, Hinata opened her eyes. "Naruto-kun, that was beautiful. And it only took you a few days?"

Naruto nodded. "I was inspired."

"Oh, by what?"

In the minimal light the street lamp provided, Naruto gaped at her like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. "Us, Hinata. It's called _Lover, I'm Yours_, and it's about us. And I won't be playing it for anyone else because it's…well…it's about our first time."

Hinata blushed deeper, almost embarrassed that she'd been thinking along those lines as she'd listened to him play. She kissed him on the cheek and tightened her grip around his waist. Suddenly playful, Naruto stuffed his saxophone under the bed and threw his weight back on the bed, careful not to crush his petite girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders and tucking her frame against his, he hugged her fiercely and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know, I think I've found an instrument I like more than the saxophone." Naruto said, grinning in the dark.

Hinata, shocked, turned her gaze up to his face. "Really, what is this instrument?"

Chuckling, Naruto leaned in and kissed her on the lips. In the low light, he could see that she was still confused and he laughed quietly at her adorable ignorance.

He smiled. "I'll just have to play it." He ran a hand down her back. "Well, it's soft," He held her against him tightly. "And it's warm and cuddly to touch. When I press it 'here'," He demonstrated by kissing her on the neck, to which she sighed. "It makes a note. And when I press it 'here'," He cupped her rear and she squeaked in surprise. "It squeaks. I've found some wonderful notes so far, but I'm still learning."

Eyes twinkling, even in the limited light, Naruto's lips descended on her body. Hinata blushed profusely, but sighed anew, arching into the bed as her mischievous boyfriend continued his quest of learning about her body.

* * *

**And that's it. Originally brought about by an image in my head of Naruto playing the saxophone, this piece grew into an experiment about describing music. It's hard.**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


End file.
